


Nights Like This

by GhostWolf25



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf25/pseuds/GhostWolf25
Summary: Loosely  inspired songfic from Kehlani’s “Nights Like This”Feel free to leave comments/feedback :)Disclaimer: I own nothing character wise or song wise!S/O to my love for editing this ❤️
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Nights Like This

JJ sits in her empty house sipping something stronger than her usual white wine. The feelings of the past month came crashing in on her like a massive wave. She was drowning. Ever since JJ admitted feelings to Reid, her Spence, her best friend, her world had been turned upside down. She loved him, sure, and yes, he was her first love; and yes, she loved Will; but she wasn’t in love with either of them. Oh no. Not in love in the slightest. That was reserved for a certain gorgeous raven-haired beauty...her one and only Emily Prentiss.

JJ knew she was done for the very first day she met Emily. Emily’s aloof nature was intoxicating, and JJ wanted nothing more than to get inside the gorgeous mind behind an even more stunning exterior. They’d become close friends after a few short weeks working together, and JJ could hardly stand not telling Emily her feelings. JJ knew Emily felt the same, but they always danced around the topic, both too afraid of what it would do to their friendship if they ever acted on what they felt. Then Will came along and Emily practically threw JJ at him. Hurt and confused, JJ resigned herself to settling for Will because Emily clearly didn’t want her. JJ learned to love Will, but it in the end, it eventually faded into them being wonderful friends and co-parents. Will always knew JJ’s heart wasn’t his to possess. 

Fast forward to fourteen years, a marriage, and two kids later, and JJ is sitting on her couch pining for the woman who broke her heart all those years ago. Emily pushed her to Will. JJ had Henry and then got transferred to the State Department. Then Ian Doyle happened, and losing Emily nearly did JJ in. The nights they shared in Paris changed everything, or at least JJ thought they had. Emily came back and JJ tried picking up where they had left off, only to have Emily push her away again. Emily fled to London after JJ did what she thought was expected of her and married Will.

Breaking out of her trip down memory lane, JJ realizes that Emily has Andrew now. Emily is happy... or is she? JJ needs to know. Shooting back the last of her bourbon, JJ picks up her phone and taps Emily’s name to call. 

After three rings, Emily picks up. “JJ, what’s wrong!? Are you ok?” The slight panic in Emily’s voice reassures JJ that Emily still cares for her. “Everything’s fine Em. I mean I’m home and drinking alone. Will and the boys are in New Orleans for the week. I... um. I want to talk to you. Are you able to come over?” 

JJ hears a sigh and pause on the other end. “I’ll be there in 20. JJ... what are we doing?” The question makes JJ’s heart pound and her stomach flip. “I don’t know Em. But I know need to talk to you about a lot.” With that they hang up and JJ waits the most agonizing 20 minutes of her life. 

The knock on her door jolts JJ out of her panic induced stare down with the bookshelf. She quickly hustles to the door and opens it for Emily to come in. JJ’s breath hitches in her throat. Emily really was breathtaking. Emily notices the way JJ looks at her and softenes her gaze. She still loves her beautiful Blackbird very, very much, but chose to step away all those years ago for the sake of seeing her love happy. 

“Hey, You,” Emily smiles as she walks into the hallway. JJ shuts the door and spins around. “Hey yourself, Em,” JJ replies with a lopsided grin. If JJ wasn’t careful, her nerves would get the best of her. Emily looks at her again, this time with confusion, “Jayje. Why am I here? It’s 11:30, you’re home alone drinking... then you call me. I don’t know what to make of this.” 

With the last bit of resolve she had, JJ stalks over to Emily and pulls her in, her gaze daring Emily to say something to stop her — to tell JJ this isn’t what she wants. Instead, Emily tilts her head down and lets JJ capture her lips in a searing kiss. JJ keens with want; all the emotion of the last fourteen years flooding her body. JJ abruptly pulls away, tears streaming down her face. 

“Fuck, Em. I, I... I’m so sorry!” JJ splutters. Emily has tears in her own eyes as she moves towards the terrified blonde and gently wraps her in a hug. “Ssshhhh Jennifer. It’s ok, my Blackbird. Everything’s gonna be ok.” At the sound of her nickname, JJ manages to quiet her sobs, and looks up to Emily. What she sees is nothing but love and safety in those deep chocolate eyes. 

“Guess we really should talk now, huh?” JJ manages to say between ragged gasps for air. Emily pulls some napkins out of her purse and hands them to JJ. “That’s probably a good idea. Seems we both have a lot to cover. But JJ, know this. I would choose you every single day for the rest of my life if you let me. I love Andrew, but you are the love of my life. I don’t want to hurt him, but if you want me, I am yours.” 

They settle on the couch, and JJ leans into Emily, seeking comfort in the strong stoic air Emily always had. “So I guess I’ll start,” JJ shrugs and takes a breath. She recounts everything over their time together, leaving nothing out. During JJ’s account of their nights in Paris, Emily becomes distant, as if hearing about the one and only time they finally admitted their feelings out loud to each other was too much for her. Acting on those feelings hurt even more. The second time Emily flinches occurs when JJ tells Emily the truth about hallucinating her saving JJ from Askari. Emily recounted the nightmare she had on the plane only a few years prior. JJ nods, remembering her name falling from Emily’s lips. That was JJ’s first clue that Emily still loved her. 

Once JJ wrapped up her side of things, she let Emily process it all. Finally, Emily sighs and shakes her head. “Jesus, Jennifer. All this time? AND you decided to tell Reid he was your first love?! Only to break his heart when he realized you are actually still in love with me?” JJ slumps and nods. “JJ. I love you. I have always loved you. I want you. But fuck. After Paris I hurt. I was in so much pain and emotional turmoil I had resigned myself to being alone forever. Coming back after everything proved that. And yes, I pushed you to Will again when I came back because I convinced myself you didn’t want me anymore. I needed London and Interpol to find ME again.” 

“I love you, Emily. I want you, I want us. What do I need to do to get you to see that?” JJ pleads. Emily, for her part, was trying hard not to break down. Finally she gave in and let the tears flow. JJ held her as she released so much of the past few years. 

Finally, when the tears subsided, Emily leans in and gently kisses JJ. “I love you, Jennifer Jareau. I want you, but I don’t want to hurt Andrew. I know you and Will aren’t together anymore, but I’ve been with Andrew for a year now. I love him too.”  
JJ flinches, her fears coming true. Emily would choose Andrew over her. She would choose the ease of a straight relationship over the deep connection they shared, as if Emily had taken JJ’s heart and feelings and thrown them out of a window. Emily senses JJ withdrawing and realizes the weight her words put on the younger woman.  
“Hey. No. Oh fuck...JJ, I’m not choosing him. I told you I choose you, and I mean it. I want YOU. US. I just meant I have to ease Andrew into me letting him go. He deserves that at least.” JJ relaxes instantly and starts laughing. “God, we are an absolute mess, aren’t we? No wonder we took so long to get here.” With that, JJ leans in and kisses Emily deeply. Every last fibre of her being and feelings poured into that kiss. Emily returns it with equal fervor before they both break apart for air. 

Emily laughs when a thought crosses her mind, “Jayje. What brought you to the conclusion you had to tell me tonight?” JJ smirks and holds up the borubon bottle, “Liquid courage and Kehlani.” With that, JJ presses play on Spotify and the opening of “Nights Like This” begins. As it hits the chorus, Emily half smiles but understands everything JJ was going through. The song was their relationship over the years to a T:  
“And I can't believe the lies that I went for  
Thought you was mine, but you decided to be with him though  
You took my feelings and just threw 'em out the window  
Feel like it's too hard to fall in love again, no  
On some nights like this, shawty, I can't help but think of us  
I've been reminiscin', sippin', missin' ya  
Can you tell me what's with all this distant love?  
If I called, would you pick it up?  
On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what?  
You gon' say you want me, then go switch it up  
Just gon' play with my emotions just because, no (Oh)”...

“Jennifer. I swear to you I will never play with your heart again. I promise to give you my all for the rest of my life,” Emily declares with such passion that JJ is dumbfounded. Who knew all it took to win the love of your life was bourbon and a bittersweet song? They spend the rest of the night tangled up in each other, reveling in the feeling of finally having forever together. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Kehlani “Nights Like This”
> 
> You act like you need remindin'  
> Tryna do it over, bring it back and rewind it  
> But all that glitters isn't gold, I was blinded  
> Should have never gave you my heart on consignment  
> And I can't believe the lies that I went for  
> Thought you was mine, but you decided to be with him though  
> You took my feelings and just threw 'em out the window  
> Feel like it's too hard to fall in love again, no  
> On some nights like this, shawty, I can't help but think of us  
> I've been reminiscin', sippin', missin' ya  
> Can you tell me what's with all this distant love?  
> If I called, would you pick it up?  
> On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what?  
> You gon' say you want me, then go switch it up  
> Just gon' play with my emotions just because, no (Oh)  
> All them times I played the fool for you  
> Thinkin' we could put it back together, thought we had forever  
> You never see my point of view  
> Our connection is so severed, you don't show no effort  
> And I can't believe the lies that I went for  
> Thought you was mine, but you decided to be with him though  
> You took my feelings and just threw 'em out the window  
> Feel like it's too hard to fall in love again, no  
> On some nights like this, shawty, I can't help but think of us  
> I've been reminiscin', sippin', missin' ya  
> Can you tell me what's with all this distant love?  
> If I called, would you pick it up?  
> On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what?  
> You gon' say you want me, then go switch it up  
> Just gon' play with my emotions just because, no (Oh)  
> You gon' get my hopes high, girl  
> You gon' get my hopes high, girl  
> Just gon' tell me more lies, girl  
> Just gon' get my hopes high, girl  
> I've been way too good to you, you take me for granted  
> You was my day one since back at Big B's house on Adams  
> First day that we met, I flagged you down, I told you, "Hit my line"  
> Used to promise me you'd never switch on me like Gemini  
> You think I'm a fool, ain't nobody stupid  
> I see all the signs, I see all the clues  
> Yeah, sometimes I reminisce 'bout that shit when I'm bingin'  
> Can't believe it's been a whole year, yeah, but  
> On some nights like this, shawty, I can't help but think of us  
> I've been reminiscin', sippin', missin' ya (Missin' ya)  
> Can you tell me what's with all this distant love? (Love)  
> If I called, would you pick it up?  
> On some nights like this, I just wanna text you, but for what?  
> You gon' say you want me, then go switch it up (Switch it up)  
> Just gon' play with my emotions just because, no (Oh)  
> You gon' get my hopes high, girl  
> You gon' get my hopes high, girl  
> Just gon' tell me more lies, girl  
> Just gon' get my hopes high, girl


End file.
